All she can think
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: F/F Slash. "When Lily sees Narcissa, all she can think about is glitter."


TITLE: All she can think  
  
AUTHOR: Kali

  
ARCHIVE: FF.Net and Glitterific. If anyone wants it, just mail me   
  
RATING: PG-13, I believe... I don't think its quite a R... maybe a really soft one.  
  
SUMMARY: When Lily sees Narcissa, all she can think about is glitter.  
  
SPOILERS: I doubt this fits on the original time line... and well, there's Lily and Narcissa, nothing else (just a little bit of Remus   
and Sirius because I'm obsessed with them...)  
  
WARNINGS: Obsession with glitter, femslash, and of course, being me, corny romance, bad angst and even worst drama.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Lets just say that if this was mine there would be no doubt about Remus and Sirius being a couple, probably Severus and Lucius would be at it to, and there would be definetely more glitter, and more girls so there would be more femslash. I own nothing and I'm making no money of it.   
  
Anyway..... I read about the challenge on B's LJ, so I thought why not... It's pretty short, just bigger than a drabble actually (1,071 words) ^^u forgive me if it's terrible, but English is not my first languaje and this fic I wrote it directly at English (usually I translate Spanish into English) so if I have a lot of mistakes, please forgive me. ^^U Hope you like it!

This is not going to have a lot with Hogwarts. I just wanted to make a Lily/Narcissa story that hopefully doesn't sucks that much, and to practice my English that's becoming a little bit rusty. Constructive reviews will be highly appreciated. Also, I adore Narcissa and Lily because we know almost nothing about them, so if its correctly written you can turn them into almost anything! (And no, I'm not saying that I worked them right in my fic, but I did try). And forgive me, but even if in the fourth book Rowling described Narcissa as a beautiful woman that seemed to have something disgusting under her nose (I'm translating from the Spanish version, excuse me if it's not accurate) I refuse to believe that's all. The woman must have some deepness! 

About Lily all we know is that she's Harry's mother, that she had green eyes and dark red hair. Some fics place her on Gryffindor, some place her on Ravenclaw, and I think it would be fabulous if she was a Slytherin (yes even being a muggleborn it would be great, just think about it.) So what I'm trying to say is: Please, I don't mind criticism because if I want to be a writer I need people telling me my flaws, but I would like you know, more than: 'That's rubbish!' or things like that, please? 

And again, please forgive if I have a lot of mistakes. I've not been able to practice my English properly lately.

When we make love  
It's hard to tell  
If your dreamin' of me  
Or someone else  
That drunken kiss  
Seems like a lie  
Don't say it's forever  
And then say goodbye  
  
Glitter,  
Don't ya leave me,  
Please, believe me  
I only want your love  
Glitter, you're my lover,  
I'll have no other girl  
I only need your love****

****

**All she can think**  
  
When Lily sees Narcissa, all she can think about is glitter.  
  
It's a stupid thought and she knows it, (_and she is so blaming Remus and Remus' boyfriend, Sirius 'Glam boy' Black, for her obsession (and that she saw him and Remus wearing nothing excepting smugged kohl and so much glitter they were almost diamonds, and even as embarrassing as it was she just keeps remembering it) with glam_) but how can she ignore it?   
  
The girl… no, not girl, the woman (_`cause her curves aren't the ones of a girl, mind you, and she knows that fact deeply_) just glows everywhere, and even if it sounds corny, Lily knows that Narcissa is the light in the shadows. Her skin is like the silk or the most exquisite white rose petal that has ever existed, her hair catches the sun and it just glitters as if it were silver and gold.   
  
And her eyes… don't let her start with how wonderful her eyes are. She has seen blue eyes before (_and a whole damn of them. Daddy has them, and so does Petunia. Her roommate has them, half of Ravenclaw has them…Even James Potter does!_) but she has never seen eyes quite like Narcissa's eyes. They aren't just one shade of blue, they have all the shades that can exist (_and some that she's not so sure that has been named_)… there's baby blue, and indigo, and when she gazes at them while making love, she believes she can see just a tip of silver. Or was it violet? She has tried so hard to find that exact shade so she can have something to remember while she's at her muggle house on vacations, but so far, even trying with charms, she has found nothing.  
  
Not a flower, not a blouse, not even a goddamn teddy! The only thing that seems to begin to catch that shade is glitter, so she buys silver and three shades of blue and mixes them together, and she uses it whenever she has a chance (_even if her sister insist it's freaky (but she likes the Osmonds, so she really isn't someone reliable when talking about glam)_)  
  
She loves to be around her. Not like a stalker, but just… just be able to see her. Remus –her best friend in the whole world- sometimes jokes her about her crush, and she just blushes, telling him to shut up or she will publish aaaall his dirty secrets about Sirius.  
  
Narcissa isn't like all the others Slytherin. She doesn't mind that she's muggleborn, and when they had Charms together (_she envies so much Gryffindors, because they have so many classes with Slytherins, while the Ravenclaws just have a handful (Remus is with her on that one, but he envies Slytherins)_) they sit so close that she can smell her perfume (_and it probably is even more expensive than her whole house) and Lily remembers that every time after they slept together she ended having just the tiniest of hints of her aroma in her hair (__and how does she hate that she had to wash her hair after that!)._

She tries to stop thinking about that in class, though, but it is hard to pay attention to tiny professor Flitwick, because even if he is really nice and her favorite teacher it is so much important to remember the feel of Narcissa's manicured hands crawling on her knee, under her skirt, and how hard did Lily fight so she kept her cool! (_How she did it it's a wonder that's never been discovered_)  
  
She loved the times when they were together, soft, sensual music at the background while they giggled and hugged and kissed. Narcissa is perfect. She has perfect eyes, perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect breasts. Lily loved to kiss them and caress them (_and when she did that Narcissa just kept telling her that her tongue should have a religion, and Lily laughed making the blond woman moan_) and when she saw her girlfriend's torso sweaty she thinks about glitter, and she kisses the sweat drops away.  
  
She convinced Narcissa once to let her do her make up, just for her. She did her nails (_not the soft baby pink that usually Narcissa uses, but a gorgeous silver tone) and also her eyes (_and Narcissa has never been as beautiful as when she, on purpose, smeared the kohl into perfection (the part-veela witch didn't understand it, but she kissed the blond woman until she believed on her words) and the black and silver shadow just brought out the magic of her eyes_) and her lips (__those she had to redo them several times, because the cherry red lips were glowing and they were just asking to be kissed and who was she to deny anything that comes from such a lovely creature?) and then, finally, as if she were a fairy with magic dust she put some glitter on the soft hair, and a little bit on her cheekbones and finally, when the both of them were breathing heavily, on her chest.  
  
The kissed after that, and Lily didn't mind so much that the makeup was ruined in a second when she had been working on it for almost two hours (_and even if she minded, Narcissa *sure* as hell made her forget about it_) and after they made love (_and every time Lily cried, because it was just beautiful and unique and perfect_) while she held Narcissa in her arms all she could think about was that she looked beautiful like that, just some hints of the ruined make up on her beautiful pale face, some traces of kohl on her eyelids, and glitter on her skin, on her neck and on her lips.   
  
She knew in that instant that whenever she thought about Narcissa she was going to think about her like this, swollen lips because of heavy kisses, the beginning of a hickey where her neck born and the shoulder ended, the straight gold and silver mane tousled and shimmering with glitter, and the soft smile making her an angel.  
  
Even now, months after Narcissa broke up with her because she's engaged (_and she was crying so hard that if Lily hadn't been in such a shock she would have held her_) she sees her and thinks about glitter.  
  
Because even then, when she was crying, the only thing that Lily could thought was that her beloved' tears were like glitter._


End file.
